Todo Pasa En Las Vegas
by SkaterCherryCullen
Summary: Por una rara casualidad, Edward decide ir a las Vegas el mismo dia que Bella. Todo iba bien, hasta que los chicos decidieron emborracharse. Al dia siguiente, Bella despierta en la cama de Edward con una horrible resaca y un anillo en la mano, sin saber lo que paso esa noche CAOS. inspirada en Locura De Amor En Las Vegas BxE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey que hay chicas! Miren! Aki les traigo una nueva historiaa! Espero que les guste y la disfruten! Los kiere Cherry. :P *-***

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de otros que salieron de mi malévola cabecita. XD Esta historia esta inspirada y basada en _locura de amor en las Vegas, de Ashton Kutcher y Cameron Diaz._**

* * *

**TODO PASA EN LAS VEGAS.**

**CAPITULO 1: EL VIAJE.**

**BELLA POV.**

-maldición, no Ángela. Tengo que trabajar.- le dije por centésima vez a mi mejor amiga.

-pero, Bella estas demasiado cansada. Tienes que dejar el trabajo aunque sea unos días. ¡no paras de trabajar!- dijo. Le rodé los ojos.

-no puedo. Además, mi madre esta enferma.- mentí. Esta vez fue ella la que rodó los ojos. Ella quería sacarme del trabajo y enviarme a las malditas vegas. La ciudad del pecado. ¡las vegas! ¿cómo se le ocurre?

-Bella, tu madre no esta enferma, solo ¡tiene resaca!- ok eso es cierto. Mi medre era una borracha. Me reí de eso. Bebe mas que mi padre.

-bueno... por lo mismo. Tengo que quedarme en casa a hacer los deberes, tengo que cuidarla a ella, vomita mucho cuando bebe. Tengo que pagar las cuentas del agua y luz, además tengo que...-

-¡por Dios Bella! Date cuanta, necesitas un respiro y no hay mejor lugar que las vegas amiga!-

-no Ángela tengo que trabajar, yo te lo dije.-

-como sea. Luego no digas que no te lo advertí.- dijo. Se fue de mi oficina. Me reí. Yo trabajaba con ella en una compañía de publicaciones para libros. Mi puesto es raro, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que me cambien de cargo. Quiero ser editora, pero la maldita compañía no me deja por que mi enemiga, la competencia, Tanya Denali, quiere ser editora también. Esa víbora...así que tengo que 'esperar' para ver 'quien se merece el trabajo'. Llevo trabajando días sin dormir bien. Ángela tiene razón, pero necesito un mejor sueldo y desde pequeña quise ser editora así que la perra de Tanya no me quitara el cargo.

-Bella ven te necesito.- dijo Betty. La asistente de mi malvado jefe. El señor Jefersson. El es el hombre mas amargado de todo el maldito planeta.

-¿qué sucede Betty?- le pregunte. Ella me miro.

-hum...bueno, yo no te necesito, el señor Jefersson te necesita en su oficina ahora mismo.- dijo. Trague saliva. Me encamine a la oficina del señor Jefersson. Suspire un par de veces antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y entrar en su oficina. Adentro, todo estaba decorado lujosamente. Mire a todas direcciones. Ahí estaba el, sentado en su escritorio fumando un puro. El olor de eso me revolvió el estomago. Tanya Denali también estaba ahí y me estaba sonriendo. Esa hipócrita...

-muy bien señorita Swan, ya era hora de que llegara.- dijo sarcásticamente. – supongo que ambas saben por que estamos aquí.- dijo. Sentí un nudo en el estomago. El iba a elegir la chica que seria la próxima editora. Empecé a respirar ruidosamente.

-creo que su trabajo, Swan, fue excelente, muy bueno.- dijo sonreí como idiota. Segurito me dan el puesto a mi. – pero ambas saben que el puesto se lo merece Denali.- dijo. Mi mandíbula cayo.

-¿¡que?!- gritamos ambas a mismo tiempo.

-lo que escucharon.- dijo sonriendo. Mierda, yo...yo perdí mi oportunidad de trabajo. Tanya se puso a gritar como una loca y a dar saltitos. Me enfurecí.

-como que a ella! ¿sabe lo que me costo todo esto? Yo necesito ese empleo.-dije. Esta a punto de derramar lagrimas de cólera.

-si, pero ella hizo el trabajo mejor que usted. Ahora lárguense de mi oficina.- dijo. Me fui pisando fuerte y azote la puerta de mi oficina. En ese momento, Ángela estaba llegando a mi.

-¿Bella? Esta bien?- dijo.

-no Ángela no lo estoy. Todo el trabajo que hice se fue por el caño. Perdí. Le dieron el empleo a ella.- dije cruzándome de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-bueno... ¿ahora te animaras al viaje?- dijo sonriendo inocentemente. Me reí. Pensándolo bien no era mala idea. Tenia que alejarme de todas estas cosas.

-sabes que An? Si voy a ir al viaje con tigo.- dije ella sonrió y corrió a mis brazos y la abrace.

-hoy mismo nos vamos ya tengo los boletos.- dijo riendo.

-¿qué? ¿ya tienes los boletos?-

-Sip.-

-¿por qué?

-sabia que dirías si.-

-ok.- Ángela me ayudo a empacar mis cosas. Mama se puso contenta de que me fuera de viaje. Dijo que seria de gran ayuda para mi. Terminamos de hacer maletas y nos fuimos al maldito aeropuerto para tomar el maldito avión para ir a las malditas vegas. Después de todo, no haría daño un viajecito no?

EDWARD POV.

-esto va a ser genial hermano.- dijo Emmett emocionado. El desde niño quería ir a las vegas. Me reí.

-cálmate o romperás el asiento de mi auto.- dije.

-¿qué te parece si buscamos chicas para la noche?- dijo Emmett. Me reí.

-Emmett Mcarty Cullen! Te oí!- grito Rosalie.

-cálmate amor, chicas para Edward no para mi. Yo ya tengo una.- Dijo el guiñándole un ojos a su novia.

-Edward puede buscar chicas solo Emmett.- dijo Alice.

-oh, cállate duende.- dijo Emmett.

-Emmett no me provoques. Soy cinta negra en karate.- dijo Alice viendo una revista.

-ay si tu... ¿qué aras? Lanzarme ropa nueva y zapatos hasta morir?- dijo Emmett. Solté una risita.

-si.- dijo Alice y se quito el zapato y se lo lanzo a Emmett en la cabeza.

-maldición Alice!-

-no te metas con migo grandulón.- estábamos en un viaje a las vegas. Salir ya de este lugar. Nueva York no era malo, pero quería una vacaciones. Mi familia y yo decidimos que seria bueno ir a las vegas. Además Emmett insiste en conseguirme una chica y la verdad me tenia hasta la madre con eso. Llegamos al aeropuerto y con los boletos, abordamos en el avión. Todo el viaje iba escuchando música. No quería oír a mi molesta hermana hablar de modelos y zapatos de diseñador. Habla hasta por los codos. Llegamos por fin a Las Vegas. Fue sofocante ir en un avión con Emmett y Alice.

Nos registramos en el famoso hotel Flamingo* y nos quedamos en el casino hasta que se hizo de noche.

Créanme cuando les digo que la comida de aquí es deliciosa. Estuvimos jugando en el casino por horas. Después decidimos ir a otro casino menos lujoso. Fuimos a uno que quedaba en el norte. Ahí encontramos a unas chicas que no recuerdo sus nombres. Solo recuerdo que nos besamos.

Al día siguiente me desperté en la cama de mi hotel con una enorme resaca. ¿qué paso ayer? Gemí y rodé en la cama pero choque con algo. Abrí mis ojos y encontré a una chica acostada en mi cama. Sonreí. Me le quede viendo mientras dormía. Quien diría que yo... algo en mi dedo me llamo la atención era... era...

¿¡un anillo de compromiso!?

Mire a mi alrededor. El cuarto era un desastre. Habían botellas de vodka por doquier y un vestido por otro lado. Supongo que es de la chica.

¿¡como me pude casar?!

Que esta mal con migo?

ok, el plan era, supongo yo, tener sexo, y si tube sexo pero... no tenia que casarme al final del día.

¡ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre! La voltee a ver. Seguía durmiendo. Se veia tan... mierda iba a decir una estupidez.

Rápidamente me levante de mi cama y me vestí. Salí de la habitación ¿dónde demonios esta Emmett cuando lo necesito?

* * *

**Holi hols... C: que les parecio mi CAPII? Diganme... me meresco un review para esta historiaa? La verdad me encanta esa peli, locura de amor en las Vegas asi que mientras la miraba pense ¿por qué no ponerle con mi Eddie y Bells? Y...asi surgio esto! Hey dejenme reviews. Diganme si les gusta o ke.. xD los quiero los amo los adoro mis lectores! :* Bey... hatsa el prox capiiiiii PD. kien se imagina a Eddie desnudoo? xD *-***

**PD 2: **Flamingo*** es un hotel con casino incluido ubicado en el centro de las vegas. Se supone que es uno de los hoteles mas caros del mundo.**

**Cherry.**


	2. ¿¡Que Hice?

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de otros que salieron de mi malévola cabecita. XD Esta historia esta inspirada y basada en _locura de amor en las Vegas, de Ashton Kutcher y Cameron Diaz_**

* * *

**TODO PASA EN LAS VEGAS **

**CAPITULO 2: ¿¡QUÉ HICE!?**

**BELLA POV.**

Dormía placenteramente en una enorme cama, no sabiendo donde me encontraba exactamente. Rodé de lado. Sentí una deliciosa fragancia masculina golpear mi rostro. Sonreí, trayéndome recuerdos de lo que paso anoche.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_-no crees que es genial?- dijo Ángela._

_-si, ok lo admito esto es estupendo.- dije._

_-ja! Te lo dije.- le rodé los ojos. Pasamos en el casino, jugando y apostando. Recuerdo todo lo que comí. Se me revuelve el estomago de solo pensarlo. Tengo una horrible rasca. ¿desde cuando bebo tanto? _

_-hey, tenemos que arreglarnos para esta noche.- _

_-no.-_

_-oh vamos no seas testaruda.- dijo jalándome. Me puso un vestido que se ceñía perfectamente a mi cuerpo. La muy idiota quería que usara tacones. ¿qué quería? ¿qué me matara? Al final termine ganando, como siempre y llevaba unos flats puestos. _

_**FIN FLASHBACK.**_

¿?... que fue eso? Ya no... ya no recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer.

Intente intente e intente pero no recuerdo nada. Solo recuerdo vagamente un extraña discusión que tuve con un chico de ojos verdes, pero no mas. Creo que estaba peleando por... ¿una botella de vodka? ¿en serio?

¿qué diablos...?

me moví un poco en mi lugar. Estaba en una cama sin ropa...¿qué? por Dios! Que hice ayer! Abrí mis ojos... ¿que ayer... que ayer perdí mi... perdí mi virginidad?!

Me senté rápidamente en la cama. Mire a todos lados. No había nadie. Sentí una molestia en mi mano. La mire.

Tenia un anillo de bodas. ¡UN MALDITO ANILLO DE BODAS! ¿¡QUE HICE?!

ganial, casada a los 20.

Me levante de mi cama y sin molestarme en cambiarme de ropa me envolví en las sabanas de la cama y salí de la habitación. Corrí a MI habitación. Varia gente se me quedo viendo, incluso un conserje me dijo que le llamara...imbecil. me cambie de ropa y telefonee a Ángela.

-_hola?_

-por Dios Ángela ¿qué mierda hice ayer?- dije alterada.

_-no lo recuerdo.-_

-como que no lo recuerdas, tu también?-

_-ugh, si. Me levante esta mañana con una horrible resaca_

-Ángela ayúdame a encontrar a mi .. hum.. a mi esposo para arreglar esto.- al otro lado del teléfono nadie respondió. - ¿hola? An, ¿estas?

_-¿¡A TU QUE?!-_ finalmente exploto.

-si An, no se que hice anoche pero ahora tengo una maldito anillo de compromiso en mi mano.- dijo mirando el deplorable anillo.

_-ok, te veo en nuestra habitación_.- a espere y cuando llego me dijo que le mostrara el anillo. Cuando lo hice, chillo como una lunática. Rodé mis ojos.

-ok ¿dónde despertaste?- dijo y la guié a la habitación. De todos modos tengo que encontrar mi vestido. Cuando entre, me quede petrificada en mi lugar. Vi al chico de ojos verdes y a un grandulón a su lado. Trague saliva. Me sonroje. Estúpido sonrojo...

-hey.- jadeo el chico de ojos verdes – hola tu... esposa?- dijo. Hizo que el grandote riera. Yo me limite a sonrojarme mas.

-mi n-nombre es Bella.- dije.

-y hum... el mío... El mío es Edward.- dijo incomodo. Parece que el grandulón estaba disfrutando esto. – creo que deberíamos bajar a desayunar..y ...hum no le se...conocernos ...- dijo pasándose una mano por los cabellos. Asentí mi cabeza.

-pero hermano si eres todo un casanova.- dijo el grandote. – Yo soy Emmett.- dijo y extendió su brazo a mi. Lo tome. .-un placer cuñadita.- dijo y trague saliva.

¿por qué me pasa esto a mi? Solo quería alejarme de mi estúpido trabajo, no conocer a un chico con un estúpido como hermano, casarme con el en las vegas y luego no recordar ni su nombre.

Llegamos al restaurante y el ordeno el desayuno. La verdad me sentía súper incomoda con esto. No puedo creer que me pase a mi. En toda la mañana nadie hablo con nadie. Solo Emmett que se la paso diciendo tonterías.

-hum.. esto... Edward ¿podemos hablar?- dije por fin.

-si.- dijo levantándose de su silla. Lo Seguí.

-sabes, creo que creo que esto fue un error.- dije en un susurro.

-yo también.- dijo el asiendo una mueca.

-enserio? Al menos recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche?-

-nop.-

-nada?- el movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

-además, no es como si quisiera estar casado con tigo.- lo mire feo. -¿qué?- dijo.

-si no te hubieras querido casar con migo nunca lo hubiéramos echo.- le escupí. Como se atreve.

-era por que estaba borracho. Tango mejores gustos.- ok. Eso me dejo sin palabras.

-vete al infierno, imbecil.- dije. El se limito a reír. – carajo, solo divorciémonos y ya.- dije con amargura.

-eso es lo que intento.- dijo viendo a su hermano.

-entonces hazlo pronto imbecil.- dije.

-me hieres con tus palabras.- dijo. Rodé mis ojos. Juro que quería golpearlo.

-Si, tu pétalo.-

después de eso, Edward se fue a hablar por teléfono con un abogado para que nos divorciara. Al rato llego feliz.

-¿y bien?-

-si, hum el nos avisara con lo de los papeles.-

-no se como pude dejar que esto pasara.- murmure.

-si, y yo no se como no pensé en mi novia.- murmuro Edward.

-¿qué? ¿tienes novia infeliz?- dije el rió.

-si.. ¿y? Estas celosa?- dijo. Rodé mis ojos.

-pues si que la quieres. Para engañarla de esta forma...-

-yo no la engañe.-

-ah, no claro. Por eso despertamos ambos sin ropa en tu cama. ¿qué le dirás, _estábamos jugando escondite y nos escondimos en la cama, pero nos aburrimos entonces jugamos twister sin ropa_?- rápidamente me arrepentí. Oí a Emmett reírse tras mío y me sonroje.

-jajaja, muy graciosa.- dijo Edward. Le enseñe mi dedo de en medio. Edward se la paso el resto del día esperando la llamada del abogado y yo me tuve que estar con el muy desgraciado. Y además tiene novia y se caso con migo... creo que lo de la novia me afecto mucho... ¿quién será?

-¿Edward?-

-si?-

-hum... esto...¿cómo se llama tu novia?- el rió.

-parece que te afecto lo de mi novia.-

-no, solo quiero saber como se llama la novia de mi esposo.-

-¿para que? No tiene caso, después de todo nos vamos a divorciar.- dijo tranquilamente.

-si pero tengo curiosidad.-

-ok se llama Tanya.- me atragante con la bebida que tenia en la mano.

-¿Tanya?- dije.

-sip. Tanya Denali.- me atragante por segunda vez.

Genial. Tanya.

¿y ahora que? Solo falta que esta embarazada de un pequeño Eddie.

Eso me perturbo.

-hum...Edward.. yo ... estooo... usaste protección cuando... tu ya sabes...?- dije. El se me quedo viendo.

-eh... no... no lo recuerdo.- dijo. Genial por segunda vez. Solté un grito de cólera.

Lo ultimo que necesitaba era estar embarazada del novio de mi peor enemiga, la cual era una perra y si se daba cuanta, me iba a masacrar.

* * *

**XDDDD holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... :O qe opinan si Bella esta embarazada...! ¿qué le hara Tanya? xD el pequeño Eddie o la pequeña Renesmee. Pobre... pero ugh... jejeje bueno chikitosss... dejenme un review... no creen que me lo merezco? Plissss plisss plisss solo unoooooooooooooooo o dos... o mil xD ok nos vemos en el proximo capituloooooooooooo... xD**

**Cherry.**


	3. El Maldito Abogado Y La Maldita Psicolog

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de otros que salieron de mi malévola cabecita. XD Esta historia esta inspirada y basada en _locura de amor en las Vegas, de Ashton Kutcher y Cameron Diaz_**

* * *

**TODO PASA EN LAS VEGAS**

**CAPITULO 3: EL MALDITO ABOGADO Y LA MALDITA PSICÓLOGA. **

**BELLA POV.**

La verdad, no podía creer lo que había echo. Creo que eso seria un trauma emocional para mi vida. Me case con un imbecil en las vegas, pero gracias a Dios, el maldito abogado nos va a divorciar. Quedo en vernos mañana. No se si pudiera soportar al maldito este de mi esposo. No puedo creer que sea tan imbecil y que yo tenga tan malos gustos. Aunque pensándolo bien el no era feo, no para nada pero...

-hey cuñadita, ¿quieres venir?- dijo Emmett. Le sonreí. Al menos me agradaba su hermano.

-hum ¿a dónde?-

-iremos a un restaurante caro...- dijo riéndose le rodé los ojos.

-mejor no la llames...- murmuro Edward. Lo mire mal.

-ignaro a Edward, es un imbecil depresivo engaña novias.- dijo Emmett y me arrastro hasta el auto.

-no creo que sea buena idea que vaya con ustedes...- dije.

-como gustes _amor_, así que bájate del auto.- dijo Edward.

-eres un grosero.- dije frunciendo el seño. Este juego lo podemos jugar ambos...- sabes que? Si quiero ir.- dije. Edward rodó sus ojos.

-como quieras.- fuimos aun restaurante muy fino, tanto que no podía pronunciar su nombre. Era muy extraño. A decir verdad me divertí mucho. Conseguí irritar a Edward muchas veces y Emmett se burlaba de el.

-¿en que trabajas, Edward?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-es estrella porno.- dijo Emmett. Me atraganté.

-¡no soy estrella porno!- dijo Edward

-¿eres estrella porno?- dije con los ojos abiertos.

-¡no!- dijo irritado. Emmett rió.

-¿ganas mucho dinero siendo estrella porno?- dije. Iba a usar cada pequeño detalle en su contra. lo irritaría hasta el fin.

-no. Soy. Estrella. Porno.- dijo Edward separando las palabras. En ese momento llego una pequeña chica a la mesa. Era de ojos verdes, pequeña y menuda. Supuse que ella y Edward eran mellizos.

-¿eres estrella porno?- dijo la pequeña chica. Tras ella, había un alto chico rubio y una rubia muy hermosa.

-¿quién es estrella porno?- dijeron los rubios al unísono. Edward suspiro ruidosamente y apoyo la cabeza en la mesa.

-Edward es estrella porno.- dije y me voltearon a ver. Edward se golpeo dos veces la cabeza con la mesa.

-¿y tu eres...?- dijo la pequeña chica amigablemente a mi lado. Me sonroje.

-es la esposa de Edward.- dijo Emmett. Me sonroje mas mientras la pequeña chica abría los ojos desmesuradamente igual que los rubio. Edward volvió a suspirar.

-¿Tu que?- dijo Alice.

-Su esposaaaa...- dijo Emmett.

-ya oí tonto. Pero ¿cómo paso esto? ¿y cuando se hizo tu esposa? ¿y por que no me dijiste nada Emmett?- dijo la chica. Mire abajo.

-te cuento luego Alice.- así que su nombre es Alice. Ella me examino con la mirada y me sonroje mas. Después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio mientras ella me examinaba, mostró una enorme sonrisa y extendió su mano a mi.

-Hola! ¡me llamo Alice!- dijo. Tome su mano y la agito fuerte y rápido.

-Bella.- dije rápidamente. Note que Ángela no había dicho nada. La muy tonta estaba coqueteando con un camarero.

-mira, el es Jasper mi novio y ella Rosalie, la novia de Emmett.- los salude de lejos. – y yo soy tu cuñada.- dijo. Ugh! Como odio esa palabra. Ellos se sentaron en nuestra mesa. Ángela ni se dio cuanta.

-así que... ¿cuándo te hiciste estrella porno y no me di cuenta?- dijo Alice. Edward rodó los ojos y se levanto.

-voy al baño.- dijo. No regreso en un largo rato. Ese día, conocí a fondo a todos los Cullen. Me contaron cada insignificante detalle de su vida, menos Edward. La verdad – si era mi esposo ¿y que?- me gustaba molestarlo. Me estaba empezando a caer pésimo.

Esa noche me fui a dormir con Ángela muy cansada. ¿qué? ¿querían que fuera a dormir con el demonio? No gracias.

A la mañana siguiente, me arregle normal, y por fin íbamos a ver al abogado. Nos cito en el restaurante del hotel, listo para hablar. Llegamos y ahí me encontré con Edward, hice una mueca y me senté con el.

-¿dónde esta al maldito abogado?- dije asiendo un puchero.

-aquí.- dijo Edward mientras miraba la puerta del restaurante abrirse y entrar un hombre de unos 46 años aproximadamente, buscando a alguien con la mirada. Edward, le saludo con la mano y el le sonrió y se encamino a nuestra mesa.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo el hombre sentándose en la mesa. – mi nombre es Jenks.- dijo. Sonreí. No quería pasar un minuto mas con mi _esposo. _–supongo que ustedes son el señor y la señora Cullen... ¿cierto?- dijo. Bufe. No quiero llamarme la señora Cullen.

-si.- dijo Edward con desdén.

-bueno, hum.. será mejor que busquemos un lugar mas privado para hablar.- dijo. Se puso en pie y Edward y yo lo imitamos. Lo seguimos hasta una mesa que quedaba afuera junto a la enorme piscina, ahora vacía, gracias al cielo.

-hum, ok, les haré una preguntas antes de empezar...ok?- dijo. Sonreí. Había sido bueno haberme casado con un hombre rico y con mucha influencia.

Me estaba empezando a impacientar.

-hum...¿hace cuanto se conocen?-

-hace un día.- dijimos al unísono. El nos miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿y hace cuanto que son esposos?- dijo el.

-un día.- dije rápido. el nos miro como si estuviéramos loco o algo.

-¿y hace cuanto decidieron que no querían ser esposos?-

-un día.- dije irritada. Me estaba impacientando...

-okey..-dijo lentamente. –Edward, ¿cuál es tu trabajo?- dijo. Sonreí como tonta y me apresure a responder yo esa pregunta.

-es estrella porno.- dije rápidamente. Sonreí. Sabia que estaba actuando como perra pero, es divertido enojar a Edward. El señor Jenks abrió los ojos como platos y se quedo viendo fijamente a Edward, que estaba sin palabras. Le dirigí una enorme sonrisa a Edward quien solo me fulmino con la mirada.

-¿eres...hum.. eres ...haces pornografía?- dijo el señor Jenks. No lo pude evitar y solté una carcajada.

-No!- reacciono Edward.- no soy estrella porno, maldición!- grito. Estaba disfrutando esto.

-hum, ok. Dejaremos la pregunta del trabajo ahora.- dijo viéndonos fijamente. –creo que no seria buena idea divorciarse ahora.- dijo

-¿¡Que?!- dijimos los dos al unísono.

-lo que escucharon, seria mejor que antes de hacer eso tomen terapia de pareja.- ¿qué estaba loco?

-¿qué? ¿terapia de pareja?- dijo Edward. Al parecer no le agradaba la idea al igual que a mi...

-si. Saben, cualquier abogado les diría lo mismo que yo.- dijo. La verdad me estaba perdiendo.

-¿por qué? Solo necesitamos un divorcio, no terapia de pareja. Es mas, ni nos soportamos.-dije rodando los ojos.

-hubieran pensado eso antes de casarse.- dijo. Saco una tarjeta de su maletín y me la entrego. Edward solo se sostenía el puente de la nariz irritado. Mire la tarjeta decía: _Dra. Marcy Philips, Psicóloga, especialista en terapia de parejas. _

Genial.

El nos dijo la dirección de la oficina de la doctora. Era ahí mismo, en Nueva York.

-tienen que hablar con la doctora. Díganle que fueron enviados por mi. Una vez que hayan terminado su terapia que doy como mínimo dos meses, podrán saber con certitud que se quieren divorciar.- dijo y me sonrió. Le di la sonrisa mas hipócrita de las sonrisas hipócritas. El se levanto se despidió y se fue.

Suspire.

-gran abogado el que contrataste.- dije.

-no me lo recuerdes, por favor.- dijo. Se levanto de la silla y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, creo yo.

-¿enserio? ¿eso te dijo?- dijo Ángela cuando le conté todo.

-si- dije. Ya no soportaba mas tener esta conversación. Me estaba sofocando por mi estúpido esposo y la maldita calor que hace aquí. –iré a tomar una ducha.- le dije y me fui al baño.

Me metí en la tina y deje que el agua me relajara hasta que me dormí.

Cuando desperté, me salí y me seque con una toalla. Deje mi cabello suelto y me puse un vestido y unas flats. Baje al recibidor buscando a Edward. Necesitábamos aclarar esto.

Lo vi en una mesa hablando con Emmett.

Me acerque.

-hola.- salude. Los dos subieron su cabeza hacia mi y me miraron. Emmett sonrió.

-hey hola cuñada. Siéntate.- dijo. Me senté.

-Edward, necesitamos hablar.- dije. Emmett se levanto y dijo 'les doy espacio'.

-habla.- dijo.

-mira, la verdad necesitamos divorciarnos ya. Tenemos que irnos a Nueva York y conseguir ir a la psicóloga.- dije. El me miro.

-tienes razón, además, entre mas rápido mejor.- dijo asentí.

-por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.- dije suspirando. El rió.

Quedamos en que al día siguiente nos iríamos a Nueva York. Yo empaque todas mis cosas oyendo los alegatos de Ángela, quien no quería irse para nada del hotel. Dijo que conoció a un hermoso chico llamado Ben. Le rodé mis ojos.

A la mañana siguiente ya íbamos de camino al aeropuerto en un taxi. Bueno dos, no caben todos los Cullen con Ángela y yo. Cuando por fin llegamos al aeropuerto _mi lindo, amoroso , tierno y considerado esposo, _me compro el boleto. El viaje no fue largo. Llegamos a Nueva York y Ángela se fue a su casa y yo fui a la casa de Edward para que el hablara por teléfono con la psicóloga y arreglar la cita de hoy para ir juntos.

-¿ya le llamaste?- dije irritada mientras iba en un taxi directo a su casa.

-cálmate Bella, se que te quieres divorciar pero dame un respiro, _amor_.- dijo. Rodé mis ojos.

-ok, me calmo y no me digas amor.- dije.

-como quieras, _amor_.- suspire.

llegando a la casa de los Cullen, bueno no casa mansión, era como la casa soñada. Era hermosa. Tenia unos grandes ventanales que daban vista al hermoso jardín de la madre de Edward, según me dijo el, y era amplia y espaciosa, decorada con colores claros: blanco y beige. Era una hermosa y grandísima casa. El me mostró una habitación donde podría dejar mis cosas. Las subí y me tire en la cama. Después de un rato Edward subió y fue a mí habitación.

-ya llame a la psicóloga, tenemos cita hoy a la 1.- dijo. Gruñí.

-ugh...-

-si, ugh.-

- y, ¿que te parece la casa?-

-es muy bonita.-

-es de mis padres.- estaba hablando pero yo ya me estaba quedando dormida. Este viaje solo me canso mas. Los ultimo que recuerdo son sus ojos. No se como paso. Si mi padre se daba cuenta de esto, se propondría el mismo a meterme en la cárcel por caliente. La verdad creo, bueno, no creo, estaba borracha, por eso termine en la cama con... Edward...y casada con el.

Desperté al oír una cantarina voz.

-¿Bella? Despierta.- dijo Alice. Gruñí y rodé de lado. – anda dormilona, ya es la 1.- dijo y automáticamente me levante.

-ahí voy.- dije. Me arregle con un par de jeans ceñidos negros y una camisa lila, manga larga y un par de zapatillas lila también.

Baje las escaleras para encontrar a un Edward muy impaciente.

-te estaba esperando. ¿por qué tardabas tanto?- dijo mientras abría la puerta principal para que yo saliera.

-lamento no complacerte _queridísimo esposo_.- dije con sarcasmo.

-no te preocupes mi amor.- dijo. Como odiaba que me llamara amor. ¿o no? La verdad creo...creo...que no. No me molesta. ¿verdad? Ugh! Este tipo me esta confundiendo.

La verdad, yo no sabia que mi _esposo_ conducía como un lunático por las calles. De miedo, no pude encontrar mi voz para decirle que se detuviera. En menos de lo que pensaba habíamos llegado al consultorio. Me quede estática en el asiento del copiloto. El se me quedo viendo. Baje rápidamente del auto.

-¿¡que estás loco?! ¿cómo se te ocurre conducir así, imbecil?- le dije. El se limito a reír.

-yo también te _amo, mi amor_.- dijo. Juro que estaba apunto de golpearlo en el rostro pero me contuve. Entramos a la oficina. Yo iba contando hasta cien para calmarme.

Edward le dijo a la recepcionista de nuestra cita con la psiquiatra y nos invito a pasar a su clínica donde todo era de color melón de dos tonos, uno claro y otro oscuro. Había un sillón un escritorio con una silla y una especie de camilla de cuero. La psicóloga Marcy estaba sentada en su escritorio. Cuando nos vio sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, supongo que ustedes son el señor y la señora Cullen.- dijo. Rodé mis ojos.

-si.- dijo Edward mientras suspiraba.

-bueno, los estaba esperando. Tomen asiento.- dijo y nos sentamos. -¿qué les parece si empezamos?- asentimos la cabeza. – hum, ok...tu eres Isabella cierto?-asentí otra vez.

-ok, cuantenme, ¿por qué se quieren divorciar?- empecé yo.

-por que mi esposo es un imbecil que conduce como lunático, no respeta a las demás personas, y mucho menos a mi.- dije asiendo un puchero. Ella me miro.

-okey...¿qué respondes a eso Edward?- dijo amablemente la psicóloga.

-hum, bueno... que ella, no se como, creo que utilizo sus horribles poderes de bruja en mi para convencerme de casarme con ella y se metió a mi cama tratando de seducirme... y no la respeto por que ella no me respeta.- dijo. Lo fulmine con la mirada. El solo me sonrió y me lanzo un beso en el aire rodé los ojos.

-¿ve señorita Marcy? El no me tiene respeto.-dije soltando un falso sollozo.

-ok...vamos con una pregunta mas fácil. ¿en que trabajas Edward?- dijo. Me reí. Me iba a vengar por decirme bruja. Me lo hacen tan fácil...

-es estrella porno.- dije rápidamente antes de que Edward respondiera. Lo mire y esta vez fue el quien me fulmino. Le lance un beso en el aire como el había echo.

-hum..eh...¿eres estrella porno?- dijo la señorita Marcy atragantándose.

-no! Por el amor de Dios! No soy estrella porno! Soy un puto arquitecto!- dijo desesperado yo solo me reí, y mucho.

-¿eres un puto?- dije inocentemente. El se enfureció.

-por eso mismo me quiero alejar lo mas lejos posible de ti!-dijo yo reí.

-si supieras que eso es lo que mas deseo...- dije mientras reía.

-ok, ya veo. Ustedes dos tienen una relación explosiva...- dijo ella.

-además yo voy a decir la verdad sobre tu problemita...-dijo Edward. Lo mire confundida.

-¿cuál problema Edward?- lo mire confundida.

-señorita Marcy- me miro y sonrío diabólicamente.- Bella tiene problemas, ella es adicta al sexo...- dijo en un susurro.

-oh, no, no lo hiciste!-dije. En ese momento si lo iba a golpear, pero el se rió y me lanzo un beso, otra vez. Lo iba a golpear lo juro pero la señorita Marcy me detuvo.

-ok, paren ustedes dos, ya es suficiente por hoy.- dijo.

-¿qué? Pero no tenemos ni cinco minutos! Si supiera la enorme lista de problemas que tiene la pobre Bella...- dijo Edward mirándome con lastima mientras una débil sonrisa jugueteaba en su rostro.

-eres imposible, tu maldito infeliz, estas lleno de...-

-alto, ya ok. Vendrán dos veces por semana, por dos meses.- dijo la psicóloga. –sin falta a la una de la tarde los martes y jueves.-dijo viéndonos intensamente. –es mas que obvio que ambos no se soportan, pero al terminar, los dos meses de terapia, al menos aprenderán a convivir, y así podrán divorciarse. Quiero que hoy ambos compartan la misma casa, no les digo que la misma cama, pero si la misma casa.- dijo suspire. ¿qué quería que?

-¿que? ¿por qué?- dije irritada al igual que Edward.

-por que así es la terapia.-

-por que hacemos esto?- dije irritada.

-por que si. Ahora fuera de mi oficina. Los espero el martes al la una en punto. Ni mas temprano ni mas tarde,.- dijo. Salimos de la maldita habitación para ir al maldito auto. Maldición, esto no podía ser peor.

-vez lo que haces?- dije enojada.

-¿yo? ¿y yo que hice?- dijo Edward. Ok, el no tiene la culpa pero tengo que desquitarme con alguien ¿no?

-todo esto es tu culpa. ¿por qué decidiste ir a la vegas el mismo día que yo?-

-súbete al auto y ya Bella.- dijo mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto. Suspire. Subió al auto y Edward también. El camino a casa fue silencioso. Fue a la casa de sus padres a traer mis maletas. Se subió al auto y condujo hasta su casa. Cuando la mire, se me cayo la mandíbula. El vivía solo, pero su casa era casi igual de grande que la de sus padres. Era de color blanco, y tenia unos enormes ventanales que dejaban ver hacia fuera con un hermosos jardín. Dentro todo era espacioso. Los mueble eran de cuero, tenia cuadros por todos lados y un pequeño estudios al lado de la enorme cocina blanco con una línea de finos electrodomésticos.

-maldición, ¿haces algo ilegal por aquí?- dije revisando la casa.

-si, vendo películas porno de mi, por que soy estrella porno.- dijo sarcásticamente y me reí.

-ups..- murmure. El rodó sus ojos y me mostró mi habitación. Esa maldita psicóloga, ¿qué se cree para decir que tenemos que convivir juntos? Ugh. Me encerré en la habitación y decidí tomar una ducha. Cuando termine me puse un vestido blanco y baje. Estaba hambrienta. Busque a Edward.

-hey Bella, esta noche se quedaran con nosotros Alice y Jasper.- asentí mi cabeza. Suspire. ¿qué mas podía salir mal? Esto no podía ser pero, literalmente. El timbre sonó y Edward abrió la puerta. Me levante de el sofá ir a, según yo, ir a saludar a Alice.

Un horrible chillido se escapó de la puerta y lo conocía muy bien...era de... de...

-hey...-dijo Edward mientras ella se le abalanzaba encima.

-¡vine a pasar la noche con tigo!- dijo abrazándolo mas, cuando me vio. Trague saliva. - ¿Bella?- dijo confundida.

Estaba equivocada, esto si podía ser peor.

Creo que hable demasiado rápido. le sonreí.

* * *

**holaaa! como estan lectoresss? :)) diganme diganme diganme... ¿les gusto el capi? Bella es una tonta... ¿quien no queria llamarse la señora Cullen? yo si... ('-')/ **

**Les pido un favor? dejenme un review... por favorrrr! sii! sisisisi... xD Buenoooo... gracias por pasar a leer y...nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Los quiero muxo, ok. **

**Posdata: dejen Reviews... :D adios.**

**Cherry.**


End file.
